Going Back
by Sadistic Hufflepuff
Summary: James Sirius goes back and tells WolfStar about the iPhone 6. Crack! Time travel, Slightly Suggestive, Mauraders Era, and Next Gen


Remus and Sirius were having fun in the library when there they heard a very loud pop. Suddenly, an older version of James appeared. He looked around and seemed to evaluate the room for a minute. Sure he was in the right time, he walked over to the pair.

"Your Remus and Sirius right?" He asked.

Remus nodded slowly.

"Great! Well, I don't have much time. First of all, I wouldn't have thought you two went through a gay stage."

Sirius' jaw dropped. This seems odd somehow.

"Secondly, my name is James Sirius Potter. I'm your friend James ' grandson. I came back in time to test out a spell for my cousin. She says I should be here for, like, fifteen minutes. Anyway, it was decided I should show you something from the future." James pulled a strange, slim object from his pocket. It was stared at in wonder and confusion.

"It's an iPhone 6," he said.

"B-But telephones hang on the wall." Remus objected.

"Witchcraft!" Sirius screamed.

"Oh no, we're only wizards, you git!" Muttered Remus.

"They're rather new," said James.

"It took them a while to make them. Now everyone has one. You want to look at it?"

"I suppose," was Remus' reply.

"Erm, your kind of, well..." James struggled to find words.

Remus and Sirius looked down and realized they were naked.

"Oh right," They began gathering their clothes and eventually returned to James.

"So, you turn it on here and..." James began explaining the complexities of the iPhone.

* * *

"There's this thing called a screen-shot." said James.

"Ah, and those come from where?" asked Remus.

"No. You misunderstood me." said James. "It's something the phone does. You hit the power button and the home button." He gave a demonstration.

"Amazing!" said Sirius in wonder.

The pair took screen-shots of the various screens on James' phone. They finally handed it back and James showed them something else of interest. He showed them his music player.

"So you press this and it goes... Oh interesting." Sirius had just pressed play and now the latest Wizard Rock song wailed through the speakers on the tiny phone.

"Let's just turn that off before someone comes." James reached over to pause it.

"Probably wise," said Remus.

"You can send these things called texts, too."

"How do you do this 'text'," asked Sirius, suspicious.

"Like this," James opened his messenger and typed something in.

"I would send it but, I'm in the wrong time."

Sirius reached over and snatched the phone away. Sirius then started running around, screaming, and hitting all the buttons. James stared at him, a confused look on his face. Remus simply put his head in his hands.

"What in Merlin's name is wrong with him?" James asked.

"I stopped asking that a long time ago," was Remus' reply.

Suddenly, they heard something clatter to the floor. Sirius had slipped over his own two feet. He caught himself but let go of the phone. James picked it up and hesitantly turned it over. The screen was shattered.

"Boy Who Lived, in a basket!" James screamed.

"What an interesting phrase," said Remus.

"Is it very bad?" asked Sirius.

"The phone or what I said?"

"The phone."

"It's shattered. I'll have to get a new one." James said.

Suddenly, the air around James began to shimmer. He put the shattered phone and inspected his hand, which he had just nicked. It wasn't to bad.

"Are you leaving?" asked Remus.

"Yep." answered James.

"Bu-Bye," shouted Sirius.

"Good-Bye," he responded.

* * *

There was a loud crack and James was back in his time, he was standing in his family room, surrounded by his siblings and cousins. His mother was banging on the door and yelling. He ignored it.

"So, how'd it go?" asked Rose, excited.

"It was great. I met Remus and Sirius. I taught them about the iPhone. Sirius shattered my brand-new iPhone. You know, great." James finished, practically dripping with sarcasm.

"What happened?" asked Rose.

"You heard me. He completely shattered it." James produced the phone as evidence.

Rose took it and inspected it. Satisfied by what she saw, she took out her wand. She sat down the phone and aimed her wand.

"Reparo." The glass fixed itself.

"Why didn't I think of that?" asked James.

"Because you're not me," his cousin put it simply.

James glanced over now. He'd ignored the banging at the door for a while now. However, it sounded as if someone had just thrown their self against the door.

"How long has that been going on for?" asked James.

"Since about five minutes after you left." said his cousin Fred.

"Why didn't anyone answer her?" He asked.

"We figured she'd get suspicious if she came in and saw you were missing. She did see you come in, after all." Rose said without even looking up from the extensive notes she'd been taking.

"Good point." he conceded.

"I am aware it was a good point, that was why I made it," she closed her notebook. "Shall we face the music?"

James nodded solemnly.

"You two do realize you're in your twenties, right? You're not children anymore." said Hugo.

"Oh, she'll remind us of that," James assured him.

They walked to the door and Rose muttered the appropriate charms. They opened it hesitantly and the sight before them was a terrifying one, Ginny Potter was red in the face and practically had steam coming out of her ears.

"James Sirius Potter! What is going on here?"

"Well, Mum..."

A/N: Written for The Ultimate Battle! Competition . I got some prompts for my great BETA Valerian candidate.


End file.
